


Hands That Feed

by Mattrition



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, also AU that spock has freckles, brief mention of character death, i think thats cute wtf, nothing new just spock freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattrition/pseuds/Mattrition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can't stop thinking about Spock's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands That Feed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old-ish works written by me, though I thought it would be interesting to show kind of like a timeline of my stuff. But either or, support, comments, and constructive criticism it always welcome - anything to help me improve! (P.S. I have no creativity when it comes to naming fics, so...)
> 
> For the most part, this is in character stuff.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO GENE RODDENBERRY.

As Kirk idly sat in his captain’s chair, he gazed over at his First Officer as he explains their situation with the Klingons, who have been sighted nearby. Apparently. It’s all very atypical, so Jim let’s his mind wander while keeping a professional exterior. For the longest time now, ever since Jim died, he and Spock have been on… weird terms. Well, not particularly weird, but it was just different. Spock would rarely leave his side, and would always over-inform in situations he didn’t care to be over-informed in. He thought it was rather cute, but also he understood why he was doing it. But Kirk also learned that he’s fucking obsessed with Spock’s hands. Distinctly, his fingers.

 

“...in this quadrant of space, if my calculations are adequate. We may need to check…”

 

Kirk sighs, then thinks that Spock probably heard the boredom dripping in the action. He winces inwardly. He knows he hears rustling between Sulu and Chekov.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Spock. That’s all I need. Dismissed.”

 

Spock’s expression remains unchallenged, and absently walks back over to his station on the bridge with his hands formally hidden behind his back. For a minute, Kirk’s mind rushes to those hands again, how they would feel against his skin, ghosting over Kirk’s knuckles, mapping out intricate designs over his bare back, and even the velvet-like pads running over his aching cock.

 

He stands up from his chair, slightly distraught. He tries to shake the thought away, and for the most part it works. Except for the fact that, you know, it doesn’t. He takes another sigh, and for once in his life he is happy that he hears that absurd ringing.

 

“Captain, you’re needed down in Sick Bay.” God bless Bones.

 

“I’ll be right down McCoy. Kirk out.”

 

 

****************

  


Later, he decides to challenge Spock in a game of chess. It seems after each move, Jim catches himself looking at the chessboard dividing them, then at Spock, only to be met with him focusing on his next move.

 

“I believe that is check mate, Captain.”

 

Kirk scoffs with a grin. That must be a new record - he’s never lost this early in the game, except his mind hasn’t been able to leave Spock’s hands as the slender fingers tenderly pick up a chess piece after what seemed like hours, and places it in a spot on the board that Jim doesn’t particularly enjoy. He licks his lips. _That’s probably why._

 

“Nice job, Mr. Spock. Next time you won’t be so lucky.” He’s still grinning, and Spock raises an eyebrow with what Jim swears is a smile, despite the multiple accounts of  ‘ _Captain, Vulcans do not smile, nor do they understand the human state of being happy.’_

 

“We will have to see,” he says matter-of-factly.

 

Jim sets his arms to rest on the table between them, an action he absent-mindedly does when anxious, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Spock wince as the tips of his fingers graze against the stoic man’s own. Jim’s expression disintegrates.

 

“Captain, I…” Spock starts, obviously nervous (though he would never admit it). He tucks his hands back neatly in his own lap as he clears his throat.

 

“Spock, how many times have I told you to call me Jim off duty?” Jim sees no reaction.

 

“...-Jim, I apologise. I must go and meditate.” Spock gracefully stands from his seat, and exits the room without another glance towards Jim. He knits his brows together in concern, yet decides not to bother following him.

  


****************

  


The next day goes by without any problem. Too well in Jim’s terms. Spock seemed okay, everyone was in a satisfactory  mood. What could go wrong?

 

Surprisingly, nothing. A majority of the day was Jim giving half-assed answers to obvious questions and lazy signatures. He just couldn’t keep himself steady enough to think about anything besides Spock. _Spock, Spock, Spock_. He’d chance a look towards the lanky figure bent over his station occasionally. That seemed to calm his nerves for a few seconds.

 

Finally, the shift ended and the bridge crew broke into their personal rooms, off to do whatever they please. On his way to his own room, Jim spotted a very flushed Vulcan near his door. Spock caught sight of the approaching man and turned towards him as he casually placed both hands behind his back, per usual.

 

“Captain, may I speak to you?” Spock seemed to whisper, but Jim humoured him anyway.

 

“Jim,” he reiterated with a shake of his head. “Yes, of course Mr. Spock. What do you need?”

 

Spock got a bit closer as Jim stopped right in front of him. He could see the borderline adorable freckles and light dusting of green across his cheeks.

 

“What happened the other night, I… I simply could not control my actions. For a Vulcan, that is a rare case. I do not wish for it to happen again, and will do everything in my power to stop myself in the future, though I wish for it to not happen again.” Spock glared emotionless, dark orbs into Kirk’s own, and Kirk would have melted if it were appropriate for him to do so.

 

“I’m not sure I understand. What did happen?” An off chance, but he raised a curious eyebrow instead of Spock.

 

“When you touched my hand, I seemed to have reacted rather rashly,” Spock explained, retracting the palm of his hand out for further understanding. “As you may or may not know, Vulcan hands are rather sensitive to touch due to our history with touch telepathy. I am a touch telepath,” he grazed a thumb over his open palm. “Therefore, your touch simply alarmed me as you also caught me with my mental shields down. A rare occurrence, surely. Though my human half most likely thought it okay for me to do so. ”

 

Kirk seemed to slump at this. _So it was just an accident?_

 

Spock continued. “I assure you, I am not blaming my heritage. I am also assuming that my attraction towards you has part in it as well.”

 

 _Uh, what?_ Kirk’s eyes widened, but he said nothing.

 

“I realise you are curious - I had found out your own attraction to me when your hand touched mine. Your thoughts were transferred into my mind.” Spock crossed his arms across his chest, continually glaring at Kirk, though not menacingly.

 

“So- okay, okay. Umm, well, you found me out.” Kirk paused. “So… what does this mean? For us.”

 

Jim saw Spock eye the hallway, and he quickly pinned him against the wall nearest to them. _Goddamn that Vulcan strength_. Spock had him boxed in, and Kirk’s pants pulsed with need.

 

“Spock, I- what do you-”

 

Spock interrupted. “Captain, I find your thoughts intrusive, yet I cannot say that I mind them.”

 

With a hungry look, Spock dove right in, kissing Kirk gingerly at first, then slowly gained vigour. Jim suddenly pushed him away when he heard footsteps, both of them quickly standing in a nonchalant stance.

 

It was a technician who often helped Scotty out, his name was Eli. He gave said man a confirming nod as he walked off.

 

“I, uh…”

 

The taller of the two waited for a reply, but instead offered a hand towards the door as if to say, ‘ _You can fuck me once we’re alone.’_

 

Hastily, Jim entered his quarters with Spock following close behind. The moment they were safe from wandering eyes, Jim grabbed Spock by the front of his starfleet shirt and mashed their lips together. He felt himself naturally press the whole of his body against his First Officer who rubbed their clothed erections together in a pleasure-driven haze. He continued to grind themselves together until he had Kirk moaning into his mouth. He parted their lips to breathe.

 

“Spock, I- don’t tease,” he breathed out, trailing fleeting kisses along Spock’s jaw line, then down his neck. Spock seemed keen on this idea. He chose a random spot and grazed his teeth against the exposed flesh, gave a playful bite, then kissed it once more before moving back to his mouth.

 

Even though this kiss was more passionate and controlled, Jim somehow felt more turned on by it, and so did Spock apparently. He heard a soft moan escape his captor, and suddenly he lost it.

 

Jim slowly guided Spock down to the floor - he didn’t bother to move - and began to remove his shirt. Spock helped him lift it above his head and threw it neglectfully behind him, as it would soon be long forgotten. Spock did the same with his shirt, and soon all of their clothes where a large heap in the floor, and Jim was on top of Spock, sitting in his lap as he stroked a thumb over his cheek. He then seized his lips, grinding down onto the boxer-clad cock beneath him. He growled, kissing back with need. Jim decided to continue his ministrations.

 

“Jim, I- haah-” He gave up on speaking, instead thrusting up into his Captain, head tilted back, and his hands on Jim’s hips. Simultaneously, his hands darted to Spock’s and gently ran his over them. He automatically felt a spark of lust, and began tracing patterns on the hands. Overall, Jim’s mind was clouded and he could barely hold himself back. He moaned at a particularly hard thrust with continued concentration on his hands. The oh so willing mouth greeted the sounds of pleasure occasionally pouring from his mouth, but Spock reached between the two and palmed Jim’s erection. He let out a long groan, partially surprised by the rough behaviour from the Vulcan who won’t even look at him in the eyes half the time. He broke their heated kiss, and Spock gladly got to work on his throat, kissing and nipping lower to his collar bone. Jim swallowed.

 

“Fuck, Spock, please, I - I really ne-!” Unfortunately, his begging got cut short by the Vulcan beneath him cupping his dick underneath his boxers. He bucked into the touch, but then he pulled away and he let out a whine. Spock seemed amused - Jim wasn’t having any of this. The blond scooted down until he was facing Spock’s tented Starfleet-official boxers. He pressed his cheek against the material and looked up. Now their positions were switched. He chuckled to himself.

 

“I’m not sucking you off until you beg me,” Jim said, batting his eyelashes. Spock seemed thoroughly affected by this.

 

He took a deep breath. He had more control than this - he was a Vulcan. But when it came to Jim, all these years on Vulcan training to be in control didn’t seem to work.

 

“I…” He clawed at the floor. Begging didn’t seem to compute. “Please, Captain,” Spock ground out, all but whimpering.

 

He was pleased - so he could break down the most stone-faced man in the galaxy. It was no big deal, really.

 

Reluctantly, Jim darted his tongue out to taste boxer material. He scoffed at himself, pulling the fabric down enough so that his shaft was exposed. He taste-tested the tip, then sheathed half of the engorged flesh in one go. Spock nearly choked above him, and he took a note to brag about that later.

 

He lifted his head back up, his lips against the tip, only to push his head back down until his nose nudged at sparse pubic hair. Spock brought his hands down to run through Kirk’s hair, gently pulling at the strands to egg the younger man on. Jim brought his head up and began to bob his head, setting a steady pace around the thick cock spreading his lips. He hummed - Sock almost immediately arched his back and tightened his grip in his hair, his slender fingers twisting almost painfully. Jim released a keening moan as a silent plea to not fucking stop pulling his hair. He just kept bobbing, imagining those fingers inside of him, finding his prostate, fucking him dry - he could feel his cock throb over breathless moans and sighs from above. Kirk  lifted his head and fully pulled of the completely gorgeous dick in front of him, though very warily.

 

“Jim,” he breathed out, and said man shivered. Spock was unbelievable like this - splayed out, hair messy, cock dripping with spit and precum, opposed to the usual put-together, stubborn ass Vulcan that never talks about anything obscene because he’s fucking Vulcan.

 

“Prepare yourself,” He said, and Jim nearly sputtered. His eyes became green saucers; of course he would oblige, though. He removed his boxers after some adjusting.

 

One of the Vulcan’s hands went down to his member and squeezed the base. Jim's eyes fluttered closed, but continued to slide two fingers into his mouth. When he thought they were coated meticulously, he lifted himself so he was kneeling with either knee on Spock’s sides, bent over, reached in between his thighs, and teased his entrance. Spock took the time to nuzzle into the crook of his neck and pepper light kisses there, free hand sliding to Jim’s side. In one swift movement he grabbed the hand and brought the tip of Spock’s middle finger to his lips, only to slide it into his mouth. He slid a finger into his tight hole all too easily, pumping the digit for a moment before adding the second one and scissoring with a soft whine. At the same time, he was gliding his tongue along his First Officer’s finger, and grew with confidence as Spock’s breathing was become ragged from not only the sucking, but the view displayed before him.

 

Jim was about done; he didn’t care whether he was adequately prepared or not. He craved for Spock at this point. Pulling out his fingers, he also opened his mouth to release Spock, and braced his arms on each side of Spock’s head, looking down at the Vulcan. He was generally a beautiful person. He had long eyelashes, and eyes you could stare into forever, not to mention a toned chest that was now flushed green at this point, lean body, long legs, gorgeous fingers… Jim could go on forever.

 

He was snapped out of his fantasy when the tip of Spock’s flesh nudged at Jim’s poorly prepared hole. Jim willingly guided him inside, sitting nearly fully onto him. Spock groaned at the unbearable heat around him, and Jim whined at the intrusion.

 

“Jim, please- ah, move,” he said in a husky tone, laced with pure desire. Jim couldn’t say no, so he seated himself the rest of the way. He hung his head and fisted his hands into themselves. It hurt like hell, but fuck if he’s going to stop now. The captain could feel Spock’s tip just near his prostate and it was making him utterly mad. Just a little more…

  


He thrusted up into the heat, successfully hitting the human’s prostate as Kirk lifted the upper half of his body. Jim cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and swallowing back another whimper after he abused the bundle of nerves with a second movement. his head rolled to the side and finally, he began to move, fucking himself onto Spock. Almost abruptly there was no more pain and only pleasure.

 

“Mmmm, your cock feels so good,” he said between pants. Spock’s hand was still on him, and Jim almost slapped the hand away, but he felt he would come he did such a thing. So, he left that thought because Spock picked up the pace for Jim as he dug his fingers into his thighs with a fucking whimper - Jim smiled over a gentle noise that escaped his own mouth. It was funny - it was almost like fucking Spock released an animal, and that turned him on to no end, that he had the ability to turn Spock into a giant puddle of moans and whimpers.

 

Sure, he enjoyed watching Jim ride him into oblivion, but Spock wanted some control. He promptly lifted himself and adjusted the Captain so he was on all fours.  He pushed back into the ungrudging ass with a grunt and each hand on his hips to help guide. A slower pace was set, and before long Jim couldn’t handle it anymore.

 

“Spock, Spock- I need to come,” He moaned. “Please. Fuck me harder.” To show his willingness, he pressed back against him.

 

Spock carded a hand through his own hair, then reached down into Jim’s hair and gripped forcefully, bending over so his lips ghosted over his ear, his chest flush against his partner’s back. The Vulcan nipped at the ear, but obliged and rapidly picked up pace. It was then that he reached around to thumb at Jim’s cock. Jim released a breathy whine, thrusting into the hand. He could only manage so much pleasure, what with the utterly ruthless pounding of his ass and the hand where it’s needed most.

 

“Spock, I’m gonna come, I’m so fucking close,” Jim didn’t expect a reply, but he quickened his pace just a little more, and with that Jim was pushed over the edge and into an orgasm that had to have lasted more than thirty seconds. Jim was panting unbelievably hard as his ass clenched around the member inside of him, continually abusing his prostate, and that triggered Spock’s own orgasm, spilling into Jim and riding it out until his limbs felt useless. He leaned his forehead onto Jim’s back with a shaky sigh, and Jim collapsed beneath him.

 

****************

 

For a while, they simply basked in each others presence, touching and cuddling on the floor. Neither had the energy to move, but eventually Jim sucked it up and herded Spock back into his bed and underneath the covers. He felt sated, so fucking sated and satisfied not only with Spock but himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, really cheesy and simple but again, it was like one of my beginning smut pieces so I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated always. <3
> 
> Smooches.


End file.
